


A Wondrous Night

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Cosplay, F/M, Roleplay, Sex, Wonder Woman references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	A Wondrous Night

“Hey, Y/N?” Spencer questioned, tearing his eyes away from his book for a second. His eyes lingered on you for a moment and then he shook his head. “Forget it. Never mind.”

A small blush crept over his face. He thought he was hiding it, but he was so bad at it. “Spence, what is it?”

“It’s nothing,” he said quickly. “It’s super embarrassing.”

You scoffed, sitting back down on the bed. “Babe, we’ve been dating for two years.” For emphasis, you held your hand up, the diamond shining on your ring finger. “We’re gonna be married. I’m gonna be the wifey and you’re gonna be my hubby. Unless your hiding a secret child out in the world or are harboring some seriously kinky, almost deviant sexual desire, I’m sure you’re fine. Just tell me.”

With a deep breath, Spencer smiled and hung his head in his hands. “Well…” he started, fidgeting with the bookmark that was holding his place. “You know who my favorite superhero is?”

“Yea? Wonder Woman of course,” you smiled. “She’s badass.” Where was he going with this?

He swallowed hard, trying to find the words to say next. “Would you maybe, only if you want to, would you maybe dress up as her?”

“That’s it?” you asked incredulously. You couldn’t help the smile forming on your face. “You want me to dress up like Wonder Woman for sexy times?” He sheepishly nodded his head, the blush from before returning with renewed vigor. “Why didn’t you wanna tell me that?”

“It’s embarrassing,” he chuckled. “Do normal men have fantasies about their fiancee dressing up as Wonder Woman?” Granted, you’d never had a guy ask you to dress up as a specific character before, but you’d definitely done role play. How different was being a specific character? 

Leaning in, you twirled his wavy brown locks around your finger and pecked his lips with kiss after kiss. “Spence, I don’t know how to break it to you, but…you’re a geek.” He snorted and nodded. “It’s at least half the reason I fell in love with you. And do you know how many men your age have asked their ladies to dress up like Princess Leia in the gold bikini. Too many to count. You may be extraordinary in many ways, but when it comes to this, you are deliciously normal.”

“So you’ll do it?” he asked, the tentative, embarrassed smile from before turning to one of unabashed excitement as you shrugged your assent. “Yesssssss.”

Giggling, you climbed into his lap and took his face in your hands, gently gliding your tongue over his bottom lip. “I’m gonna go all out. Like cosplay worthy, not just the skanky lingerie costume you can get from a sex shop.”

“As my soon-to-be wife, you are probably the only person in the world who knows how happy that makes me,” he smiled, tangling his hands in your hair and bringing your lips to his again. 

After an extremely steamy makeout session, you had an idea. “Would you get a military costume so you could be my long-haired Steve Trevor?” you smiled into him. When he chuckled against your skin, you nearly jumped off the bed to get started on the costume. This was going to be fun.

—-

After a month of cutting, sewing, and pasting (and admittedly some buying too), you finally had your outfit ready. Pulling out your phone, you excitedly texted him saying that “Wonder Woman was ready to fly and Steve Trevor needed to get ready for his mission.” He texted back quickly. 

I. Love. You.

That night, he texted you from home saying that he was wearing the uniform. You were embarrassingly wet. After making sure that the cosplay-worthy shield, sword and lasso were affixed to your costume, you made your way into your bedroom. 

Although the back of the deep-red, almost brown leather armor was corseted in the back, you’d made the costume so it could easily be zippered up with a piece that was hidden. The skirt hung perfectly between your legs, the almost denim color the closest you could get to the real thing. Everything was as close as you could get to the real thing without stealing the costume. The second Spencer’s eyes fell on you, you knew you’d succeeded. “You…you look…” He swallowed as you straddled his lap, gently pushing him down onto the bed. 

“Did I do okay?” you asked coyly, putting your hands on the headpiece you’d taken so much time in crafting. Spencer shook his head, pulling you don flush against him again. If you had been bothered by it (which you weren’t), he would’ve said he was embarrassingly hard. Apparently, you’d done a very good job on the costume. “Can you keep that on?” He looked up at the headpiece.

“And the gauntlets,” you laughed. They’d taken you forever. You didn’t get to appreciate his costume much because he peeled it off quicker than you’d ever seen him strip before. You cackled as he met you on the bed again.

Painfully slowly, he peeled the costume from your frame, kissing you wherever the outfit lifted from your body. When his eyes met yours again, you were left in the headpiece and gauntlets, and the former look of giddy nerdiness dissolved into one of overwhelming need. He was floating over you, when he took you by surprise and sat down himself, pulling you into his lap and lowering you onto his length. “Best Wonder Woman ever,” he muttered against your flushed and prickling skin. As you bared down with your core, he groaned, his lips trailing heated breaths up your neck and underneath your chin.

“You don’t make such a bad Steve Trevor yourself,” you laughed. His hands coasted up the length of your back and tangled in your hair, causing the headpiece to maneuver itself off of your head and fall at your side. Without missing a beat, he picked it up and placed it back on. You’d have to ask him later about that. The headpiece must’ve been a big thing for him. 

After all this build up, he wasn’t going to last much longer, and neither were you. Even making the costume had been an aphrodisiac of sorts. The liquid gathered between your thighs at an alarming speed, your breaths coming in short and needy gasps by the time he released himself inside you. The gauntlets dug themselves into his skin as you clutched onto him for dear life. “Oh my god,” he breathed. “I think that might’ve been the best thing ever.” The words barely left him, floating around your skin as you lowered him down to the pillows.

“So did the costume live up to your expectations?” you asked, taking the headpiece off to show him all the work you’d actually done. “I did a good job?” This was the first sex-related cosplay you’d ever done, but honestly you’d had so much fun, you were more than willing to do it again. 

Spencer examined the headpiece before placing it atop your head for a second time. “It exceeded my expectations,” he laughed. He was still catching his breath and smiling against your skin. “And you did a wonderful job.” 

Could you have snorted harder? Possibly. But your head reeled back as he buried his face between your breasts. “You did not!”

“I did,” he giggled as he nibbled on your lower lip. “That’s why you love me. You said so yourself.”


End file.
